We'll make it through
by bam95 2
Summary: They were left with a choice, put up with there siblings and be together, or be torn apart R&R flames allowed
1. Fighting and excuses

We'll make it through

A Bubbles and Brick love fic

Chapter 1

Fighting and Excuses

She let her golden blond hair loose from the pigtails she had them in. She looked in the mirror and looked at her reflection. Over the years, Bubbles Utonium had grown more beautiful than ever. She was now 16 and the image of beauty, grace, and elegance. Her hair was now to the small of her back and she still wore it in pigtails, although tonight she let it hang freely. Her skin was always envied for its creamy color and how it never had any imperfections. Her Big blue eyes were still as big and beautiful as ever, as they shone out from the rest. They were ambitious and deep like the ocean. Her eyelids were painted with a light blue eye shadow, and she also had light blue eyeliner on as well. Her lips were smooth and had a light pink lip gloss over them. As she continued to look at her self, she admired her outfit once more. It was a light blue spaghetti strap shirt that had dark blue hearts running down the sides. She wore a jean skirt and light blue strapy high heels. It suited her skinny figure. "I really hope he enjoys it" Bubbles said to herself. "Wow Bubbles you look good" said Buttercup, as she was walking past Bubbles room. (The professor let them have their own rooms when they were ten.) Getting a complement from Buttercup on how she looked was rare so she felt good about what she picked out. As she grabbed her light blue purse that said Bubbles on the front in blue she headed towards the door. Just as she was reaching for the doorknob, Blossom came from out the lab asking where she was going. She said 'on a date' as casually as could be. She was trying to get away from Blossom before she could ask the one question that could make Blossom furious. "Who are you going out with?" Bubbles sighed. How was she going to say this, 'Oh I'm going out with the guy you've had a crush on for 8 months now bye!' Bubbles mumbled something that Blossom didn't quite catch. "Who?""I said Brick" Bubbles said looking at the ground. "WHAT!" Bubbles how could you! You know I had a crush on him! And to think you were my favorite sister! You little whore!" Blossom screamed at Bubbles. This made her snap. "Well it's not my fault he doesn't like bossy brats like you!" Blossom gasped. "You little bitch! Not only did you steal my man like a slut, but you're dressed like one!" Blossom screamed. "Well he likes girls who are beautiful, and not plain, boring, ordinary ones like you!" Bubbles flew out the door. Blossom screamed out the door "WHORE!" then slammed the door shut. She ran up to her room crying, but ran into Buttercup on her way. "Hey what's wrong" Buttercup asked, concerned. "Shut up!" was her reply. "Geez what a bitch".

Bubbles flew towards the park, slightly crying. To cheer herself up, she thought of her favorite pair of ruby eyes that melted her. . . .

Brick was running late for his date with Bubbles. He mentally cursed himself and was just about out the door when Butch caught him at the door. "Aye, where you goin?" Butch asked Brick who looked impatient knew he couldn't tell Butch, he'd tell Boomer, and that would be hard explaining it to Boomer, how he stole his dream girl. "I'm going to the library to pick up some books""Oh, well on your way to the library, stop by Buttercup's house and give her this" Butch said handing Brick a small green velvet box. "Will do" Brick said and left. He was glad to get out of the house and proceeded to fly towards the park.


	2. Let's take a peek

Chapter 2

Let's take a peek

Bubbles waited by the pond. She expected Brick to be here waiting for her, but there she stood, at the edge of the pond, waiting for Brick. Maybe she was being stood up. If she got stood up she'd be completely heartbroken. 'What if he was with another girl'. . . . Luckily she was wrong, and soon found two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Bubbles smiled and turned to face crimson red eyes. "Hey gorgeous" Brick said in a husky low tone. Bubbles stood and studied Brick with her eyes. His long red orange hair was put into a ponytail. His eyes were just, well gorgeous. His skin was a bit tanned and his body well toned. He wore a nice red dress shirt and denim loose jeans, along with red vans. Bubbles noticed a square lump in his pocket. "What's that?" Bubbles asked curiously. "Oh this it's something Butch wanted me to give to Buttercup" "Oh really" Bubbles said curiosity growing. "Do you know what it is?". Brick shook his head. "Well lets take a peak and see". Brick grabbed the velvet box from out of his pocket and gave it to Bubbles. She hastily opened the box and looked inside. There on a silver chain was an emerald pendant, underneath it a note. She took the note out and read it. It read

_Buttercup,_

_You mean everything to me in everyway and I'll always love you. Take this necklace and wear it and I'll know you love me too._

_Butch_

"Awww how sweet!" Bubbles squealed. Brick just stood there looking on at the pond. A thought occurred to his mind. "Hey isn't that an invasion of privacy?" he asked. Bubbles just shrugged and said "Well it's not like she doesn't mess with my stuff" "Well I thought that you were the innocent one who never did wrong" Bubbles smiled the whispered into his ear in a low husky tone " I'm far from innocent". Brick smirked, cupped her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
